Immutable
by flutflutflyer
Summary: Tenzin has found out the hard way that earthbenders don't change, but Jinora is still young and naive, and he must shatter her innocence to avoid shattering her heart. One-sided Bolinora, implied Linzin. One-shot.


A/N: Why do I keep writing these? I don't even ship this. But I love Jinora so much.

Thank you for the korractions, friends in the comments. I hadn't edited this at all before I published it - hadn't even reread it over even once. I fixed a bit of the dialogue and transitions as well; also, a reason some of the dialogue was jarring was because I had to lift out an entire chunk of it due it not making sense as of a new episode.

Once more, thank you for your kind contributions! You guys rock! [hands out rocks]

In my headcanon, Tenzin wakes up sometimes expecting Lin by this side and is hit with a pang of disappointment and guilt when he realises it's Pema.

He loves the children as a father should, and Pema as a good husband and a friend should, but not as a lover should.

* * *

"Jinora, we need to talk."

The currents of cold morning air swirl around her, directing through the spinning panels. Gracefully, she becomes the leaf, allowing the wind to guide her until she is outside of the ancient relic standing in front of her father. Looking down at her, he strokes his beard thoughtfully, his grey eyes hiding something sad and distant within them. "May we sit down?" he asks, his tone grave.

She gestures at a carved bench a few metres away. "Of course, Father. What do you want to talk about?" Her mind catalogues everything it could possibly be as she alights on the smooth stone, assuming a ladylike pose, her thighs together, her hands folded neatly in her lap as if holding a lily. "Is something wrong with Mother?" She frowns. "Or did Ikki or Meelo get into trouble again? Is it Korra? Has she missed airbending training again?" She inhales. "The Equalists?"

"No, no, it's nothing serious." His timbre says otherwise, as does the way his shoulders tense when he seats himself on the bench. One hand runs along the arm of the bench fondly as though a memory from years past has dropped into the present as unexpectedly as a sudden shower of rain. "Korra told me that you have some affections for Bolin."

Relieved, she bows her head. "Bolin's kind, and smart, and funny," she reveals eagerly, a faint blush reddening her cheeks. A few flakes of snow land in his beard. "I'm glad you offered him a place to stay, here."

"I wanted to speak to you about Bolin." He falters; she cannot recall the last time she saw him at a loss for words. "You're old enough now to understand what love is."

She wonders where he's going with this. "I read romance stories, so I know what it's supposed to be." She cocks her head. "Father, what's wrong? Did Bolin do something wrong? Could I help somehow?"

He sighs. "No, Bolin did nothing wrong. No one is in trouble, Jinora. I only want to talk." With his forefinger he touches her chest above her heart. "Love is a dangerous thing. Even the smallest crush can become uncontrollable. It doesn't take a mind-reader to see that you have such a crush on Bolin."

Her face grows hot; she covers her flushed cheeks with her palms. "Father!"

Comfortingly he squeezes her shoulder. "Jinora, I'm not here to criticise you. How long have you had a crush on him?"

"Since I met him," she admits, lowering her hands, resuming a proper position, though she taps her index fingers sheepishly. "He's so kind to me, and I think he really loves the island." Her lips curve upwards, and she laughs. "And he's friendly, and loyal, like Oogi! He promised Ikki an ostrich pony, and Meelo a chocolate cake, as soon as Team Avatar restores harmony."

"And did he promise you something?" His voice is gentle, encouraging.

She glances up at the still darkened sky, the sun not yet risen over its domain. "He promised he would take me to a pro-bending match. I know you don't approve, but he said I could come watch the championship when the Fire Ferrets finally win the pot!" A pause. "I don't know what the pot is, but I want to see it to enrich my education."

Her father chuckles quietly; then his words become solemn. "Jinora, I think it is safe to say that Bolin has already found someone."

Her breath catches in her throat.

"He loves Korra. He confided in your mother."

"I kn-know that." She meditates silently, calming herself, reminding herself that she is the responsible one.

"I wish you to be happy. He's six years older than you, and I—"

She gazes serenely at him. "You are sixteen years older than Mother."

"My case was different." To her surprise, he sounds wounded, a bird with wings clipped, able to see the world but never to fly. Recovering, his hand clenching the stone arm tightly, he clears his throat. "I love your mother very much, Jinora. But there was someone else I had and lost. I don't want you to do the same. Earthbenders aren't likely to change. Not for you, not for me, not for anyone." He shakes his head. "Not all earthbenders are like that. But the ones I know, they are stubborn." She nods, listening intently, filing the information away for later. "They believe what they believe, and they won't let anyone tell them what to do or how to live." Slowly, he traces the curve of the bench's arm. "The last thing I want for you is a broken heart, my daughter. Bolin will not change his mind about Korra for a very long time. Earthbenders are like that when it comes to love: Once they latch onto someone, they won't let go, even if it's hopeless." She notices his throat convulse several times, as though he were swallowing with difficulty. "Are you listening?"

"Father? Where is that bench from?"

She's taken aback by how quickly he stares at her, his brow furrowed. "How did you—?" His expression softens. "Chief Beifong earthbent it for me as a present."

"Chief Beifong?" She understands now. "It was an anniversary present, wasn't it?"

He looks away. "Jinora, I don't wish to see your heart break." Brushing imaginary dust from his robes, her father stands up, snowflakes melting in his beard. "Be careful when it comes to love."

"I am." She beams. "And thank you for the advice, Father. I trust in your wisdom. Bolin won't break my heart, I promise. Please don't worry."

"I have to worry. I'm your father." He smiles sadly at her. "Never forget that."

Wanting to comfort him, she offers her father her hand. "Would you like to watch me practice my airbending? I think I'm almost as good as you now!"

He takes her hand, his palm warm, his eyes shadowed with a far-off sadness. "Of course, Jinora. Of course."


End file.
